fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Fallout: A Whole New Life (Part Two)
Chapter One Vault 111, Massachusetts, USA 1:23 PM, October 23rd, 2287 Zentre's body stung with cold. He didn't know how long he'd been in cryogenic suspension, but he was awake now. He looked down at Skye. She was also awake, her nose twitching. He needed to get out of the cryogenic pod. He began trying to force the door open. After a few attempts, and a number of swears directed at the door, a man approached the cryo pod. He had a chiseled, clean shaven jawline, and neat, golden-blond hair. He had bright green eyes, and tanned skin. Large, toned muscles bulged from beneath his tight t-shirt. "Don't try forcing it," said the man, "The release is on the outside." He reached forwards and pulled the release switch. The door slowly swung open. Zentre stepped out, brushed the frost off his denim jacket. "Cheers, mate." He told the man. "No problem. I'm Euan Clark, by the way. Who are you?" Asked the man. "Zentre Edonious Volkare. I'm a musician." Zentre replied. "Why the hell are you called that?" Euan asked, confused. "Uhh.. it's a long story." Zentre said, an embarrassed look on his face, "Where's everyone else?" "Dead. All of them." Euan said gravely. "All of them?" Zentre asked, horrified. "Yeah. Other than me, you and Leo." Said Euan. "Who's Leo?" Aske Zentre. "Another survivor." Said Euan, pointing to another man. The man, presumably Leo, was a shortish man, dressed in a tan suit. His dark brown hair was held up in a short quiff, and matched his eyes of the same color. A thin, pencil moustache rested on his upper lip, whilst his chin housed a light stubble. He had a quizzical look on his face, as though investigating Zentre. "I'm Leo." He said, staring at Zentre, "But I'm almost certain that Euan told you that. The only other thing you need to know about me is that my surname is Barker." "You totally seem friendly and welcoming." Zentre said sarcastically. "I wouldn't be sarcastic if I were you." Said Leo, "I know pretty much everything about you." "Do you really, mate? 'Coz you could just be bluffing." Said Zentre. "Prove it." "Very well." Leo sighed. "You moved to London at twenty years old, and worked at RobCo industries for a year. You lost your arm and your leg due to an assultron malfunctioning, and RobCo paid you to keep quiet about it. They paid for both limbs to be replaced, gave you a Pip-Pad, £100000, and sent you on your way. You made you way as a small time pop-star, and bought yourself a nice sports car with the extra cash. I also know that you designed the terminal that opens the door, so be a dear and hack into it." He pulled out a Gauss Pistol, and pointed it at Zentre's head. "Now," Said Leo, "Unlock the damn terminal." Skye growled at Leo, baring her teeth. Zentre walked over to the terminal, and unlocked it. The door slid open. Leo put his pistol away. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tub of Day Tripper. After a few tablets, a calmer look spread on his face. "Apologies," He said, "I tend to be quite aggressive without my fix." Zentre looked at Leo, worried. Great, ''he thought, ''I'm stuck with an insane Chem addict. Euan joined them. "So, you got that door open." He said. Zentre opened his mouth to say about Leo's chems, but a threatening glare from Leo shut him up. "Zentre," said Euan, pointing at a suitcase, "That has you name on it. I'm guessing it's your's." Zentre opened up the suitcase. He took a revolver, and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Euan. "Hey, dude, I'm not judging." Euan reassured him. Leo nodded at him. The three of them began walking in silence, until in a corridor. Skye began growling, her eyes fixed on something in the dark. It began scuttling into the light. It was a giant, angry-looking cockroach. It jumped at Zentre, who quickly kicked it, sending it backwards. He pulled out his revolver, and shot it in the face. It's mushy guts sprayed all over the wall. "Well..." said Zentre, shocked, "We know that Vault-Tec has a serious roach problem." Euan gave a half-hearted laugh. Leo was too high on chems to care about giant insects. They walked into a large room. It looked like the exit room. Zentre recognised the door release, from his time at RobCo. It needed a Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. "Right, you two. We're looking for a Pip-Boy. Any signs pf one?" He said. "Found it." Said Leo, pointing at a skeleton. Sure enough, there was a Pip-Boy on the corpse's wrist. Euan bent down, and strapped it onto his wrist. "Fits like a glove." He said with a smirk, plugging it into the door release. The door opened to reveal an elevator. Zentre began walking towards it, but was stopped by a tap on the shoulder from Leo. "Zentre. I wanted to say sorry." Leo said. "You mean for holding a high powered handgun to my head and threatening to blow my brains out?" Said Zentre. "Yes. For that. I promise you, I wouldn't have actually killed you. I think." Leo said, uncertain. "Well," said Zentre, "I hope for my sake that you weren't going to." Zentre, Skye, Euan and Leo walked onto the elevator. It began ascending. The surface was in sight. Zentre opened his mouth, ready to breath the fresh Massachusetts air. Chapter Two The air was not fesh. It was worse than the air in the Vault. And the ground. It was covered in yellow, dead plants. "What the fuck?" Said Zentre, looking around at the withered land, "What the hell happened to this place?" "The nukes." Said Leo, downing some Mentats. "It's like something straight out of a film." Said Euan, "A post-apocalyptic wasteland." Skeletons were littered around the floor. All of these people were trying to get into the Vault. They had all died because Vault-Tec couldn't do with a few more people. Skye began barking at the dead bushes. The bushes russeled. At least twelve raiders surrounded Leo, Zentre, and Euan. The raiders had rifles and shotguns pointed at them. One of the raiders, presumably the leader, stepped forwards. "Well. Look what we have here." He said, in an Australian accent, "Vault dwelers. Easy cash. It appears, that I have you surrounded. So I suggest that you come with us." He leant forwards, and took Zentre's suitcase. Zentre, Euan and Leo knew they were outnumbered, and followed the raiders. Category:Stories